1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control car represented by a radio control car, and more particularly to a drift tire by which a drift run can be easily achieved, and a remote control car to which the tire is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the run of a remote control car is mainly constituted by a “grip” run, and a main object of the remote control car is to stably run and compete in speed. Accordingly, in the tire used in the remote control car, in order to improve traction (a grip force) with various road surfaces, concavity and convexity having various shapes are formed on an outer surface of the tire, or a material likely to grip is selected (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-39652).
As mentioned above, the tire in the conventional remote control car is provided for achieving the grip run, and a technical development has been focused on improvement on a grip state with respect to a road surface. There is no technical development undertaken for a tire expected to perform a drift run.
In order to achieve the drift run, a manipulator controls and changes an angle of the tire in a slipping direction; however, since the tire itself is structured so as to achieve the grip run as mentioned above, and a frictional force with respect to the road surface is applied, the drift run intended by the manipulator can not be achieved, and in some cases, a vehicle has a fall. Therefore, the tire surface is designed to be made slippery with respect to the road surface by putting a smooth synthetic resin pipe on an outer peripheral surface of the tire or by winding tapes around the outer peripheral surface of the tire. However, in the case of the pipe, it is hard to attach the pipe, and in the case of the tapes, the tapes frequently drop out more easily than the tire. Further, in order to make the running road surface itself slippery, the road surface is designed to be formed by a P-tile or be coated with a wax; however, there is a problem in that the road surface must be specifically constituted.